


Insomnia

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Insomnia

_What even is sleep?_

Keith thinks with a sulk, tossing and turning in bed. He kicks the sheets and duvet aside, feeling the chilly air raise his skin in tiny goosebumps. He punches his pillow, hoping it’ll get more comfortable but apparently, after resting his head and realising that sleep wasn’t coming, that it was one of those insomniac nights.

He lifts his head to look at the clock.

2:33am stares back at him, the number sardonically changing to 2:34am as if mocking him and Keith huffs again, letting the heavy breath out of his lungs. And still no sleep seems to claim him.

Suddenly his phone vibrates on the bedside table, its light illuminating the room and blinding him momentarily as Keith reaches for it. His head is so fuzzy with wanting to sleep and not having any that he didn’t even question who could still be up at that hour.

Until he looks at the screen and his heart gives a lurch at the name there: _Lance_.

 _What is he doing up at this hour?_ Keith finally wonders despite the swift hitch of his breath and swipes at the phone, opening the chat as he sits down on the bed, head against the wall.

 _'Hey, you up?_ ' he reads and immediately replies with a question of his own ' _What’re you doing up?'_

He sees three dots flickering, seconds ticking until Lance’s reply comes through.

  
_'Can’t sleep.'_

_'Why not? Did you have a nightmare?'_

_'Yup. :('_

_'Wanna talk about it?'_

_'Nah, I'm good. What you doing up?'_

_'It’s one of those nights.'_

_'That sucks.'_

_'Yah…'_

Keith stares at the screen as Lance reply takes time, the three dots teasing him as he holds the phone between his hands.

For some reason their trembling and Keith feels expectant, that strange tug in his heart patiently waiting for Lance’s next words.

The phone vibrates again and Keith can already feel the pounding of his heart in his ears, the pressure of it on his chest and he unconsciously holds his breath.

He finally reads the message, the smile tugging at his lips as he lets his breath out in a content sigh, a wave of affection washing over him.

_'Love you to the moon and back and to Pluto and beyond, my mullet.'_

Lance’s declaration and nickname always made Keith’s restless nights much more bearable, turn his nightmares into pleasant dreams and ease whatever worry he has in his troubled mind.

Keith’s fingers feel clumsy as he types his reply, more than once having to correct his spelling as he keeps hitting the word keys.

_'Love you to the moon and back and to the infinite infinity, Sharpshooter'_

He whispers the words as he types then, feeling how truthful they are.

Lance replies straight away with a parade of smiley faces and hearts and Keith knows that’s his way of being flustered through messages. Immediately after, he sends Keith another text, a moon and a sleepy emoji and Keith chuckles lightly as he decodes his boyfriend’s message.

So he sends two hearts and then puts his phone back in its place, returning to his pillow with a giddy smile on his face, flushed cheeks and swollen heart inside the cage of his chest.

He repeats Lance’s message over and over again in his head. He can hear Lance’s voice whispering the words to him, a sweet lullaby that lulls him to sleep when just minutes before it had seemed impossible.

The clock flashes 2:42am and Keith finally drifts to that land of dreams where he always sees Lance, always feels his presence and always feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
